<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detective Darcy by Glory_Jean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743784">Detective Darcy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean'>Glory_Jean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tries on her detective hat to solve a murder.</p><p>Written for the Darcyverse Mystery Drabble Event</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Clue/works/25229050">Start here </a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darcy With the Pen in the Discord</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detective Darcy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229050">Penalty Dinner</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers">amidtheflowers</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/pseuds/AnnieMar">AnnieMar</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant">leftennant</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/pseuds/Sigridhr">Sigridhr</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy looked dubiously at the vent cover overhead. There were vents just like that in the foyer. Could a body be moved through and pushed into another room? No one knew the vent system like Clint, if anyone could it would be him. Plus Loki and Clint were still at odds over their past. But that was too obvious, wasn’t it?  It was just as likely that Loki “killed” himself to get back at Clint with some tricky magic.  Well, no time like the present. She couldn’t just stand here all day and no one else seemed interested in investigating. Darcy pocketed Starks’ handy dandy magic detector and climbed the ladder praying to whatever god was listening (ha) that she didn’t discover any latent claustrophobia.  </p><p>She exited the vents just outside Pepper’s office.  She’d found nothing but a lot dust.  If Clint had been hanging out in the vents, it wasn’t the section she’d been in. </p><p>Her attention was drawn by a rustling sound in Pepper’s office. Feeling her detective senses tingling, she went to check it out.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Darcy entered Pepper’s office to find Carol cuddling her orange death cat and telling him what a good boy he was.  When she noticed Darcy, Carol straightened up immediately and put down the not-cat.<p>“What’s up Darcy? Find any evidence, yet?” Carol said quickly.</p><p>“Nothing so far.” Darcy kept her tone light, but she watched Carol carefully.</p><p>“Well, the office seems clean. No evidence here. Found this boy wandering though, so I better put him back in my room before he gets into any trouble.”  </p><p>She scooped up the cat and hastened out of the room.</p><p>Pepper’ office did seem clean. Too clean. Hmm.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Darcy headed to the lab next.<p>It was still a cluttered mass of equipment and papers.  Nothing seemed different, but how would you tell anyway? It looked like a hurricane Jane had struck on a good day. She poked around for several minutes. Finding nothing of interest.  She squeezed past the newest over-sized whatchamacallit that Stark and Jane had designed and nearly tripped over Steve’s shield. </p><p>Wait. What was that doing in the lab? It was the one place Steve avoided like the plague. Once he and Banner got going on SCIENCE, he found excuses to be anywhere else.  Darcy hefted the shield, finding it unexpectedly light and went to find a certain super solider.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>She found Steve in first (and most obvious place) she looked; the gym.  Steve was doing his best to break another punching bag and Nat was aggressively pummeling Clint.<p>“Nice to see you’re all so concerned about the fact that we’re locked in here with a murderer,” Darcy snarked.  </p><p>“Activity makes the mind work better,” Nat responded. She tilted her head toward Steve and added, “plus that’s how he copes with stress.”</p><p>Darcy’s eyes fell on Nat’s arm.  She noticed she was only wearing one of her wrist-Taser things. Weird.  She almost never went anywhere without them.  Nat was big fan of always being ready for anything, so this was definitely out of character. Darcy scribbled away in her notebook, while taking sneaky glances at the others to see if they looked guilty.  Not that she expected to be able to catch the super spies that easily.</p><p>After a minute, she gave up and went to see what the last suspect was up to.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Bucky was siting alone at the bar frowning at the generous array of alcohol on display.  In front of him was a large glass of milk and a nearly empty gallon jug.<p>“Don’t approve of booze?” Darcy asked.</p><p>Bucky jumped, hand going automatically to where his weapon would be holstered had he been wearing one.  Note to self, she thought, stop startling the assassins.</p><p>“Not for me personally. I stay away from mind altering substances.”</p><p>“Right.” She winced. </p><p>“Besides, I can think of too many ways you could kill someone with alcohol.  Hell, I can think of a couple ways I could kill someone with milk.”  </p><p>He saluted her with the milk glass and took a long swallow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>